The invention relates to a system for anchoring of a vessel in connection with the transfer of fluids, especially hydrocarbons, between the vessel and a place at the seabed, wherein the system comprises. a mooring line extending between a connecting means on the vessel and an anchor means at the seabed.
In connection with offshore oil and gas activity it is often of interest to transfer hydrocarbon fluids between two vessels or between a pipeline at the seabed and an anchored vessel. Such operations often must be carried out under varying and difficult weather conditions, under the influence of strong wind, waves and water currents. This may involve very large stresses on the anchoring and loading/unloading equipment, something which may entail interruption in the operations or in the worst case may result in breakdown and uncontrolled oil discharge.
The object of the invention is to provide a system for anchoring and fluid transfer which implies an elasticity and flexibility in the anchorage which entails that the system will adapt itself to the occurring stresses and forces, so that the operations in questions may be carried out with greater safety and reliability in most situations.
The above-mentioned object is achieved with a system of the introductorily stated type which, according to the invention, is characterised in that a lump weight is fastened to the mooring line between the ends thereof, and that a loading hose extends between the anchor means and the connecting place at the vessel, the loading hose at a place between the ends thereof being connected to the lump weight, so that the lump weight forms a point of division between a lower part and an upper part of the hose.